Redhead (An Adoption)
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Potters had always liked red heads. This is a story of how Harry met a pretty redhead girl named Kelly, who incidentally is the daughter of Gunnery Sgt. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and how their lives intertwined over time. This story is adopted from Redhead, written by The Red Fury on this same website.
1. Freedom from Cruelty

Author's Note: This story is inspired and is the continuation of **Redhead** which was written by **The Red Fury**. I was honored by the author to be allowed to continue this story. I dedicate this story to the author.

This is the link to the original story: : www. fanfiction s/ 7106731/ 1/ Redhead

Harry Potter, while famous in a yet undiscovered world for him, had been abused most of his life by the Dursleys. He never knew he had magic, nor did he knew about what really happened to his parents, other than the story the Dursleys told him. But for young Harry, it did not matter whether his father is a drunkard or a hero or if his mother was as bad as Aunt Petunia painted her. He never had another life. He never knew how it was to feel comfort in the arms of a loving guardian or to feel secure in his own home. His cupboard under the stairs is his only sanctuary, albeit temporary and fragile, against these monsters he calls relatives.

His cousin Dudley and his friends frequently bullied him and are more often than not tormenting him, creating a sport called Harry Hunting. He was quite adept at evading him after having years of experience. But for once in his life, he did not evade them. In fact, he taunted them, bravely facing the beating he knew would come to save a pretty girl, who had just transferred to their school, from his tormentors.

Little did he know that this action would set a chain of events that would change his life.

* * *

Harry never felt more comfortable than he did at that moment. He have had enough food three times a day, he had a comfortable bed and a space much bigger than his cupboard at home. He knew that it was temporary, he expected he'll be back at Privet Drive anytime soon. He feels scared at the prospect. He knew he'd be in trouble for "ratting" Dudley out. This is the reason why he felt dubious when the kind officer, Donalds, who first saw him after Dudley and his friends beat him up, told him that he won't be going back to the Dursleys' and instead would be staying with him and his wife if he'd want to.

The doubt Harry initially felt was lifted and turned to delight when Richard Donalds and his wife Eliza explained how they are to become his foster parents and later on, if they get along become his adoptive ones. A few hours passed with the three getting to know each other and before they knew it, it was time for the Donalds couple to go. Harry doesn't really trust people easily and while he doesn't know these people well he is certain they are much nicer than the Dursleys. He promised himself that he'd make sure to do everything he could so that they'll keep him.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs taught his daughter to fight for the truth and to uphold what she believes in with courage. Thus, he and his wife sat proudly as their daughter testified against Harry's abusers. He met Harry a few days before the trial as they were prepping his daughter for her testimony. He got to know the boy his daughter went to school with. Harry Potter was a skinny and short boy, bright and as was proven a courageous one.

Kelly sat straight and told her story unwaveringly and undaunted by the stares she received as she took the stand.

"What happened that day Kelly?" The family court counselor asked. "Ever since I moved to St. Grogory's Primary School, Dudley and his friends, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon bullied me. They call me Yankee Hick and other names. Sometimes, they push me around. That last time however, Dudley grabbed me and pushed me down the ground. He was about to hit me when Harry shouted for them to leave me alone." Kelly narrated. Jethro's jaw clenched at what he learned.

Vernon Dursley looked purple with rage, he'd been angry at what he'd heard so far and had several outbursts about traitors and ne'er do-wells, but he was positively furious at how his son was being painted; a violent problematic child.

* * *

The trial had been brief and considering the overwhelming testimonies of neighbors, previous and current teachers about their suspicions of abuse on Harry Potter by his relatives and how these affected the behavior and treatment of Harry by their son Dudley.

Officer Donalds, his wife Eliza and his ward Harry were congratulated by those around them as the Dursley were led away. Harry, showing the signs of a battered child looked lost as he stared at what was once his family and tormentors. He just could not believe his luck.

Richard Donalds thanked the Gibbs for allowing Kelly to testify for Richard believes that her testimony was the final nail on the coffin for the Dursley's conviction.

Kelly meanwhile looked at Harry and hugged him. Harry visibly winced but refused to whimper in pain. But Kelly noticed. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized. Harry blushed. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." He half muttered. "We're free of them now. They'll never bully us anymore." Kelly whispered. Harry nodded. "Yes, it's all thanks to you." He replied. "No, it's because of you. Because you are brave." Kelly replied with conviction as she grinned at her friend.

"You must come for dinner sometime." Shannon told the Donalds couple and Harry as they proceeded to leave the family court. She and Eliza chatted away with Kelly cheerfully suggesting some desserts to be had, while Donalds was surrounded by his friends as they discussed some issues regarding the case. Gibbs approached Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder in gratitude. Harry understood even as no words passed between them.


	2. I Wish

Disclaimer: The following characters are owned by their respective companies, including the original author of this series **Red Fury.**

**I Wish...**

They say that when you are having fun, time seems faster. Or at least, time seems faster, when nobody beats you in a bloody pulp. Harry can certainly attest to that. First, was he was now allowed to be himself, both in and out of the house. Nobody picked on him anymore, Dudley being in foster care and his friends, in order to remain in their respective homes had to do community service.

The family of these children at first were resentful over the events that happened but as they stood with their children in court; saw and heard the evidences of Harry's abuse, both physical and mental, by his carers, they sympathized with the orphaned boy. First, it was the lie his aunt and uncle told him of his parents demise. James and Lily Potter did not die, as they told their friends and Harry, from a car accident due to James drunk driving, but from a gas leak explosion in their home. The next evidence of abuse was more horrifying for those who were in court, medical reports from the school's check ups that indicated that Harry kept on having "accidents". In fact, some old records from nearby hospitals and clinics showed that he was checked in at one point or another, ever since he was just a toddler, for a variety of "accidents". They seem inconspicuous at a glance, the Dursleys being smarter than they look, sent him to different hospitals or clinics each time or at least at a rotation. But collectively, they form an ugly picture that no heartless human being can ignore. There were also reports of malnutrition and undernourishment from his school files over the years. It was a wonder how he survived at all. It was of course also a wonder why nobody noticed this on-going abuse.

There was not a dry pair of eyes among those present in the proceedings. Not only from the sympathetic Gibbs and Donalds but also from the enforcers and families present. The formerly judgmental parents of Dudley's friends, seeing Harry as a child of delinquents who is also a juvenile delinquent, saw him for the first time as a child maltreated by his own family and through their lies by their friends as well.

Without all the negative judgment and with the new chance he was given, Harry did well again in school and made friends. Those who were formerly scared to be friends with him because of Dudley's wrath and of course, his best friend was Kelly Gibbs. If he was still with the Dursley, they probably would have also labeled her as a freak with all the weird things going on around her.

* * *

May 26 was Kelly's 11th birthday. It was the 10th birthday party Harry ever attended in his life, being unable to do so when he was still in the Dursley's care. He was determined to make this Kelly's best birthday ever because it was the first birthday he had with her. He had been a bit jealous when Maddie Tyler came from America a couple of days before Kelly's birthday but soon found out that he has no reason to. Despite his silence over the matter, Kelly had been perceptive and noticed his feelings. "Maddie is my girl best friend and you are my boy best friend." Kelly said comfortingly before hugging him.

Things were going peachy for them until Kelly received a letter from an owl and a visit from an old woman. Kelly was told not to tell anyone, even her sleeping friend Maddie. But she crossed her fingers as she promised and told her boy best friend about the magical realm.

* * *

Harry felt fear when Kelly told him about Hogwarts, some sort of magic school where her parents, despite her father's initial reluctance, are going to send her for the next term. She told him of a magical realm, a place where others who can also do magic learn how to use it. She needs to go so she can control hers otherwise she might have an accident that could seriously hurt others.

All he could think about is that he'll be losing her. Even if she promised she'll write to him frequently. She'll meet new friends, a new boy best friend and she'll forget about him. He sadly thought. He was happy for her but he couldn't bear if he lost her. She was the first good thing in his life. She is the reason why he never missed a day of school.

After finishing their study session, Harry went home. He barely touched his dinner, his foster father Richard looked at him in worry because his brows were furrowed and he did not speak much except for greeting them when he came in. His foster mother, Eliza checked him for fever because he was usually a ravenous boy. He had a mild fever but not enough to be actually sick. Eliza fussed over her son, insisting on tucking him into bed. As soon as praying, hoping and eventually scouring the evening skies looking for shooting stars for a wish. "I wish I'll become a powerful wizard so I can join Kelly in that school." He fervently wished up a shooting star.

* * *

Harry's wish came true on the day before his birthday when a letter came for him and a man which could only be described as a giant came for his reply. He introduced himself as Hagrid and was highly surprised that Harry was not with the Dursleys anymore. He seethed in anger when the Donalds told him how the Dursleys treated Harry and how he came to be in their care. While Harry felt a strange sort of relief that he now knows the whole truth about his parents deaths (not gas leaks or a car accident but was killed by some Dark Lord) all he could feel was the joy that his wish came true and he would be joining Kelly in Hogwarts.


End file.
